Finding Hope
by sallydeathhands
Summary: My AU version of how Aragorn comes to live with the elves of Imladris. I cannot do summaries, so for my sake and sanity, please just take a peek.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Hope

Author: Kalmiel

Spoilers: J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Hobbit, The Lord of The Rings, The Book of Lost Tales Parts 1 & 2, The Unfinished Tales _and _The Silmarillion _for good measure.

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's marvelous characters. I just borrow them occasionally. (Although if offered Aragorn, I would gladly accept). I make no profit off of this; it is merely for enjoyment only. _

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank the lovely and talented Nefhiriel, whose excellent stories inspired me to write my own. If you have not read any of her fics, you need to. (My personal favorites are _The Wrong One, _and _He's Gone_). Also another talented author worth reading is HarryEstel, the writer of _The Love of a Family _and _Estel & Greenleaf . _

Bows Hannon-Le, Mellyn nín, hannon-le.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, yes I know full well that Aragorn's mother, Gilraen, did not die during the orc-attack, and lived in Imladris until 2954. Also I know that Aragorn's father was killed when he was only a year old , but this is the wonderful world of fan-fiction, and I have changed it. Just thought I'd let you know, before the angry emails began… shudders. Man, I hate it when I'm flooded with those. _

* * *

_Also I apologize if any of the Elvish is incorrect. I tried to research it as much as humanly possible, but unfortunately I am not an expert on the subject. _

* * *

"Do you see it?"

Elladan Peredhil, the eldest son of Lord Elrond of Imladris asked.

His twin brother, Elrohir, nodded grimly. "A red dawn rises. Blood has been spilled," he added. "We should probably head for home."

"Indeed, I have no desire to remain here, and end up injured. _Ada_ would murder us. "

Elrohir conceded to that with a small smile. He didn't want to either, as if they did, they would end up confined to the House of Healing at home for a long time. As they had so many time before.

They had been hunting for the past two weeks, and so far it had been remarkably peaceful. Boring, actually. No yrch, no wargs, no sign of evil of any kind.

Until now…

So they were riding towards home when Elrohir drew his steed to a stop. "Did you hear that?"

Elladan frowned. He hadn't been listening very carefully, as he been in his own world, brooding. But when his twin spoke, he strained his ears… and indeed heard the sound.

A faint noise, a weak desperate-sounding barely audible cry.

He waited, and heard it again, even softer than before, broken off into two separate parts as if whatever was making the noise did not have any strength left.

As if it were almost dead.

Elrohir frowned. "What in the name of _Arda_ is that?"

Elladan's fair brow wrinkled. "I do not know. But whatever it is, it sounds grievously injured. We must find it."

It was easier said than done, as not long after they started off in the direction they thought the cries were originating from, they stopped.

So it was more pure luck than skill that they found him.

A small human boy, unconscious, pinned to a tree by vicious yrch arrows through his thigh and chest.

The twins launched themselves off their mounts, and to the child's side.

"Oh, by the Valar, he's only a mere babe!" Elladan breathed.

Elrohir nodded, his face grim. "What shall we do, _Muindor nín_?"

Elladan sighed. He and Elrohir were both healers, taught by their _adar_, the greatest healer in all of Middle Earth. But they were used to treating injured elves, never a injured mortal child.

"We will remove the arrows, and take him swiftly to _ada_. Because you know, as I do, that the yrch frequently poison their weapons, and I fear this was no exception. You can feel the heat emanating from him; already he burns with a fever."

His twin nodded glumly. Elladan knew that he was loathing to pull out the arrows; as they would cause the small boy terrible pain.

But it would have to be done, if they wanted to try to save him.

Elladan hoped that the child would remain unconscious; as the agony would be terrible. Most likely with the boy ill, he would…

But as soon as Elrohir pulled the arrow from the child's thigh, the boy screamed weakly.

Elladan stroked the boy's dark brown unruly curls, which were now damp with sweat. "It's all right _pen-nîn tithen_. We're going to help you."

He realized belatedly that he had spoken in Elvish, and that the child would not have understood a word he just said.

But to his surprise, fever-glazed silver eyes flickered open, and the child replied in kind. "I-I am not little. I am five."

Elladan started. He was about to ask the little one his name, but he saw that he had lost his tenacious grip on consciousness.

Elrohir finished pulling the second arrow from the boy's chest. "Done. Did I hear right? Does he understand and speak Elvish?"

"Yes."

"He must be from a ranger camp then. I don't know of any other men that understand our any of language."

Elladan scowled. "But where are his parents? Have they not noticed that he has gone missing? He is a five-year-old boy, for Ilúvatar's sake! They should know better than to let him wander in the woods alone." he said harshly.

His brother frowned. "I do not know, Elladan. All I do _know _is that we need to get this boy to _ada_. He's very ill. We can come back later to find answers."

But little did they know, they would find their answer before they even arrived at Imladris.

* * *

They were back on their horses; the unconscious child riding slumped in front of Elladan, whose strong arms was circled protectively around him.

They had not gone far when they heard another soft moan.

The brothers exchanged glances. What in the name of _Arda_ was going on?

But they didn't have time to question it, as the sound came again. Soft, and filled with pain.

Urging their mounts harder, they picked up the pace, going as quickly as they could through the trees.

Until they stumbled across it.

It was horrifying to behold. It was a ranger camp, all right, or albeit the remains of one. As the inhabitants were now all dead.

Men, women, children… all lying scattered along the hard ground. The ground that was now soaked in crimson human blood.

The twins were silent for a long moment.

"I guess this is where our _tithen pen _came from… and he is the sole survivor, it seems." Elrohir said, glancing at the boy laying limply in Elladan's arms.

Elladan nodded, a frown wrinkling his fair features. Had the poor boy witnessed this butchery? If so then…

But the moan interrupted him, reminded him why they had came to this place of death in the first place.

"One must still be alive." Elrohir began to search, as did Elladan.

Elrohir found her in the middle of the camp, and he could see that although she was still alive for the moment, she was not going to live much longer. As she had been beaten viciously, and a ferocious-looking sword protruded clear through her abdomen.

He was amazed that she was still drawing breath at all.

And it stabbed his heart, for he knew her well. He and Elladan had often fought beside her husband against the dark servants of Sauron, although they hadn't seen one another for six years. As the twins had been caught up in their own vendetta against the creatures, desiring no else's company.

Dropping to his knees beside her, he took her hand. "Gilrean. It is I, Elrohir Peredhil, with my brother Elladan. We are here to help you."

The woman's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at Elrohir, her dark eyes full of knowledge. "Yes, Elrohir, I know. But I am afraid it is too late, I am beyond aid, and will soon join my husband," she drew in a pained breath. "But you have saved my son, Aragorn, so I am in your debt."

For her eyes had flickered up to Elladan.

The twins exchanged incredulous glances, and Elladan wondered if his mouth was hanging open.

Arathorn and Gilrean had a son? This little boy in his arms was now the future King of Gondor?

"So Arathorn has passed then?" Elrohir asked quietly. He hadn't seen his friend, who was also his long-descended kindred among dead; but that wasn't saying anything. There was so many…

"Yes," Gilrean coughed weakly, and the twins winced to see blood trickling from her mouth. "So now Aragorn is the last of the line of Kings…" her voice trailed off, and Elrohir thought that she was gone. But her body stiffened, and Gilrean marshaled the last of her strength. "I have but one request. Please… try-try to keep Aragorn safe. For he will be hunted all of his life, as today has proved… As he is the one…" she trailed off, unable to continue to speak, the blood running more quickly from her delicate mouth.

Gilrean, now knowing that her son still lived, let her eyes close, and she slipped away quietly.

Elrohir watched helplessly as her breath left her, and cursed when she didn't draw another.

Even though he knew she had no chance as soon as they had arrived.

Elrohir placed his hand gently on her forehead.

Suddenly, Elladan shifted into view. "Come, Elrohir. We will have to mourn Arathorn and Gilrean later. Aragorn grows hotter still, and I fear that if we don't get him to _ada_ quickly, he will soon join his parents."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Elvish-**

_Ada- Dad_

_Adar- Father_

_Arda- Middle Earth _

_Imladris- Rivendell_

_Muindor nín- My Brother_

_pen-nîn tithen- My little one _

_Tithen Pen- Little One_

_Ilúvatar- All-father, God._

_Valar- The Ruling Powers of Middle-Earth _


	2. Chapter 2 Guilt

_A/N: Thank you viggomaniac, Lilandriel and Nasuada Moon for the kind reviews. (smiles) You have no idea how much you reassured me that I had done at least a passable job on this. _

* * *

Out in the beautiful, fragrant courtyard of Imladris, her Lord was pacing uneasily, scanning for any sign of his sons. Despite the stunning beauty around him; he was completely unaware of it. 

In retrospect, Elrond Peredhil knew that the twins had only been out hunting for two weeks yet. Often, their hunts had run longer.

And before they had also came back injured, battered, bleeding and broken. Too many times to count, and much more than Elrond cared to remember.

So he was torn between relief and nervousness as he saw two figures racing towards the House of Elrond.

He was so completely absorbed in watching the progress of the riders that he didn't hear the figure coming up behind him.

His _seneschal_, Glorfindel, had came silently up behind him and following his Lord's gaze, asked rhetorically. "What has those two done now?"

Startled at the sound of the voice, Elrond turned.

Despite the obvious tension, the golden-haired elf laughed softly at the look of surprise on Elrond's face. "I'm sorry _mellon-nîn_. I didn't mean to startle you."

Elrond nodded absently. "It's fine. And I don't yet know what happened."

The pair waited in silence, Elrond straining his eyes to see his sons.

Finally, they cleared the trees, and he could see them more clearly. "They appear to be uninjured. But something has to be wrong, at the pace they're setting-"

Elrond broke off abruptly.

There was an unconscious efling or child riding in front of his oldest son.  
Glorfindel noticed as well. "I'm guessing that is why."

By the time he had finished speaking, the twins had drawn up to them, their mounts lathered and breathing hard. Their masters didn't look much better, their long ebony locks wind-blown, faces dirty and grim.

"_Ada_!" Elrohir cried, his face breaking out with relief.

Elrond nodded. "What is going on, my sons? What have you gotten yourselves into now?"

Elrohir was already off his horse; Elladan a bit slower with the unconscious bundle in his arms. Elrond could see now that it was a human child, very young, with blood-stained bandages wrapped around his thigh and chest.

Even as he watched, the boy shivered, unconsciously trying to seek warmth in Elladan's arms.

Elrond reached out, placing a hand on the child's forehead, frowning at what he felt.

"He burns with a fever."

"Yes, he was shot with yrch arrows, _ada_."

The elder elf's frown deepened at that. "Give him to me. I must get him to the House of Healing at once. You two may join me after you put away your horses."

"But _ada_ wait!" Elladan nearly yelled.

Their father paused, and the twins hurried over and leaned over confidentially, as if afraid of being overheard.

Elrond frowned. What in the name in _Arda_ was going on here?

"There's something you need to know, _adar_." Elladan spoke quietly.

Elrohir nodded. "Yes. The boy… he is Aragorn son of Arathorn. Both he and Gilrean have passed from this world. So he is the last of the blood-line."

As if his father needed to be told. Arathorn, and young Aragorn were descended from Elrond's own twin brother, Elros, dead for many so years now. Making them his nephews, though long descended. After Elros had chosen to be counted among the _Edain_, forsaking his immortal life, becoming the first King of the _Dúnedain_.

Elrond's face paled. "How… never mind, there will be time for questions later. Right now I need to get him inside," he turned to his advisor. "While the twins are taking care of their horses, I will need your help, _mellon-nîn_."

"Of course." Glorfindel replied instantly. He knew just as well as Elrond that the boy in his arms had to survive. It was imperative, or the race of men would fail.

* * *

Elrond gently laid the unconscious child on one the large beds in the House of Healing, frowning at how small, and terribly vulnerable he looked, shivering violently. 

The healer snapped out of his thoughts. "I will need your help, _mellon-nîn_ , as I will have to cut open and drain the poison from his wounds. It will be undoubtedly be excruciating, although the fact that he is so ill, I do not know if he will regain consciousness or not during the procedure. But just in case, I need you to hold him down."

Glorfindel nodded, and as Elrond quickly set out his healing instruments, Glorfindel carefully placed his hands on Aragorn's uninjured leg and shoulder, wincing at how hot the boy was.

"Are you ready, _mellon-nîn_?" Glorfindel asked, raising a blond eyebrow in question.

Elrond nodded, and began to cut with his healer's knife.

Aragorn jerked underneath Glorfindel's hands, and tried to scream. But he was so weak, it barely made a sound.

Elrond gazed down at him, his wise eyes full of suffering for the boy. "It is all right, _pen-nîn tithen_. I am Lord Elrond, and I am a Healer. But unfortunately, your wounds are poisoned, and are making you ill, so I need to drain them. I'm sorry if this is paining you."

Aragorn's silver eyes were glassy with fever as he gazed up at the elf lord. "My mother and father are dead, aren't they? The yrchs killed them."

Elrond startled slightly. He hadn't expected the boy to understand Elvish, let alone speak it as well as any Elf.

He hesitated; not wanting to have to tell Aragorn that indeed, both of his parents had perished in the yrch attacks.

Thankfully, he was spared from answering as the child again lost consciousness.

"I must hurry; he is growing worse by the moment." Elrond muttered to himself and carried on with the procedure.

He was fifteen minutes in when the door to the House of Healing opened quietly, and Elladan and Elrohir crept in silently.

They both gazed down silently at the little boy they had rescued. He looked positively awful, ghastly pale, except for a hectic flush on his cheeks from the raging fever, and he shivered. "How does he fair?" asked Elrohir, fearing the answer, but having to know.

Elrond didn't look up. "I can not be sure my sons. It is encouraging that he has made it this far. Many strong warriors, both men and elves have been felled by this foul yrch poison. Our tithen Aragorn has incredible strength… so by the Valar, I hope he will survive."

He hoped it very much. Not only because Aragorn was the future King of Gondor and savior of mankind, but because of the looks in his sons' eyes.

They were filled with concern, warmth, and despite the fact that they had just met the boy, love.

In short, emotions he had not seen since Celebrían's brutal torment at the hands of the yrchs, which had caused her to sail to Valinor.

Elrond went about finishing up his work; his twins hovering nervously over him.

Finally, Elrond finished with a sigh. "I am finished."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at him anxiously. "Will he survive?"

The Elf Lord hesitated, "I do not know. His condition is perilous, and it will be touch-and-go for a long while."

The twins nodded, and each gripped one of Aragorn's limp, small hands.

And despite the grim situation, Elrond allowed himself a smile. This small boy was doing what he believed could never be done. While Elrond was healing Aragorn, Aragorn was healing his sons.

* * *

_**Two Days Later:**_

"Shouldn't he be waking now, _ada_?"

Elrond closed his eyes as Elrohir voiced the same question both he and Elladan had been asking at least ten times daily.

"As I said before, Elrohir, many times, in fact, he was shot twice, remember, and the wounds were filled with poison. And in the fact his tender age-"

"Wait!" Elladan cried, silencing Elrond's speech. "I think he _is _waking up!"

The twins crowded around the young human's bed, eager to see him fully awake for the first time.

"Aragorn, wake up please! You've had us worried." Elladan said, still holding the boy's hand.

He was rewarded with a flickering of the child's eyelids.

"Wake up _pen-nîn tithen_. You've been sleeping a long time."

* * *

He was unbelievably tired. 

Aragorn tried to open his eyes; found them so heavy, as if there was hundred pound weights sitting on top of them. His chest and leg hurt badly too, and his mind was foggy.

What had happened?

He heard a soft, melodic voice say his name. "Aragorn, wake up please! You've had us worried."

Huh?

The voice continued, and it spoke in Elvish. "Wake up _pen-nîn tithen_. You've been sleeping a long time."

The Elvish jarred his memory, and it stirred images of two dark-haired elves who knelt by him, and spoke to softly while tenderly tending to his injures. Yes, he had been hurt, shot by yrch arrows, and pinned to a tree, while his parents…

His eyes flew open.

* * *

Both twins had to refrain from jumping back when Aragorn's eyes opened abruptly. 

The boy stared up at them with a surprising lack of fear, but there was some sort of emotion in his silver eyes that none of the elves could not read.

"Aragorn?" Elladan asked gently.

The child looked at him. "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." Aragorn's young voice was flat.

The twins and Elrond exchanged glances.

The boy closed his eyes. "I was rude… you saved me, didn't you? _Hannon-Le_"

"You're more than welcome. We are just glad that we found you when we did." Elladan said, smiling at boy, though in his heart, he was disturbed at Aragorn's gravity.

"Is something wrong, Aragorn?" Elrohir spoke now. "I know this is probably disturbing-"

"I let my parents die." the child said flatly, his silver eyes shining with tears he refused to let fall.

All three of the elves winced. They had hoped that Aragorn had been spared that trauma, but apparently not.

"I was… stupid and weak! The yrchs were hitting my mother. They had already killed my father. I had gone out to climb trees, even though they told me not to… and when I came back, they were hurting them. My mother, she saw me and whispered to me. She told me to run. So I did. Like a coward. But-but when they stabbed her, I screamed. That's how they knew I was there."

Elrond saw that the twins had squeezed their eyes shut tightly. They were empathizing with little Aragorn; knowing his agony all too well.

Elrohir knelt by the side of the bed, and took Aragorn's hand once more. "You are not a coward, _pen-nîn tithen_. In fact, you are one of the bravest individuals that I have ever had the pleasure in meeting."

Aragorn looked up. "I'm sorry. You know my name; but I do not know any of yours."

The elves laughed softly, and Elrond spoke. "You are in the House of Elrond. I am Lord Elrond Peredhil."

Aragorn's eyes widened. "My father often spoke of you. He said you were very wise."

The twins laughed again. The small boy spoke candidly with the sweet innocence of a child, that was refreshing, as being children among the _Eldar_ meant you were only five-hundred-years-old. Youth was something relative, if you were immortal.

"And we are his sons, if case you did not notice the family resemblance. I am Elladan, and that odd elf over there is my twin brother, Elrohir."

The boy nodded, but the strange light did not leave his eyes.

Elrond's heart was aching for him; but he did not know what to do.

"Here, I need to check your wounds. Is that all right?" Elrond asked.

Aragorn nodded, and lay quietly, though his pain was revealed by the tenseness in his small body. Elrond finished checking the wounds swiftly, pleased to see that they were healing well, with no sign of infection.

Then he reached over to the nearby bedstand, where herbs lay waiting.

Quickly he ground them, and mixed together a pain-killing tea, which the twins recognized instantly from the smell, and wrinkled their noses.

Elrond shook his head, and turned to the young human, who was currently staring at the ceiling. His teeth were tightly clenched, evidence of the agony the little boy was in.

"Aragorn, can you drink this for me? It will ease the pain that you are in."

The boy closed his eyes, and mumbled something that none of the elves caught.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that."

"Deserve to be in pain. Failed them." Aragorn muttered, the tears finally spilling over, and running down his cheeks.

The three elves stood there, frozen in shock.

Finally, Elladan broke free from his paralysis to comfort the little boy. "No, no Aragorn. You didn't fail them."

"Do too. Came back, and I had a sword, but Mother told me to run, so-"

"You were wise, and listened. There was no possible way you could've won against so many yrchs. No one alone could have. Perhaps a group of people, yes, but alone? No, Aragorn, you did the right thing, the smart thing, the _only _thing, and do not forget it." Elrohir said, meeting the boy's eyes squarely.

The twins' eyes met, and they knew that each was thinking the same thing. Aragorn could not be told about his mother still being alive when they found her, at least until he was older.

Funny, in their minds, they were already beginning to think of having Aragorn as a permanent fixture here in Imladris.

As a permanent fixture in their lives.

"So will you take this for us? Please," Elladan pulled a face. "We don't like to see you in pain."

That was true. It was making both of the twins slightly ill to see Aragorn laying there, resolutely refusing the tea, yet so obviously in pain. His small face was pale, drawn and pinched. Sweat had began to darken his hair along the crown, and trickle down his neck, which the cords stood out prominently.

The child was silent for a moment. "You are not lying? I was not a coward?"

"For the love of Valar, no! Even Elladan and I could not have faced them, and hoped to have succeeded." Elrohir exclaimed.

Aragorn looked at him, as if measuring his words. Finally, much to their collective relief, he nodded.

Elrond came forward, baring the cup. Elladan lifted Aragorn up, as the boy was far too weak, and injured to sit up.

"I'm sorry _pen-nîn tithen_, but this is rather bitter." Elrond said as he tipped the cup into Aragorn's mouth, who shuddered.

"I'm surprised, but happy that you do not fear us." Elrohir commented as he watched the proceedings.

As soon as Elladan had eased him back onto the bed, Aragorn blinked tiredly up at Elrohir. "Why would I fear you? I have known elves before. And besides, you two saved me and were kind. I know you will not harm me."

And with those words of endorsement ringing in their ears, Aragorn drifted back off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Elvish:**

_Seneschal- advisor _

_mellon-nîn- my friend _

_Ada- Dad_

_Arda- Middle-Earth_

_Adar- Father_

_Imladris- Rivendell_

_Edain- Human/Man/Mortal_

_Dúnedain- Men, those of the Edain who at the beginning of the Second Age, sailed to Númenór. The Men of Westernesse, The Kings of Men._

_pen-nîn tithen- My little one_

_Tithen- Little_

_Hannon-Le- Thank You_

_Eldar- Elves _

_Valar- The Ruling Powers of Middle Earth_


	3. Chapter 3 Home

A/N: _Wow! I never, in my wildest dreams, expected it to get this much attention. (In fact, I didn't expect it to get any at all) But I am very grateful. _

_Nasuada Moon- Yes,I, too,thought that my Aragorn seemed older than five. I tried to make him sound as young as possible, but I also thought that growing up among the Dunèdain… perhaps that he would sound older than his years. _

_But anyway, once more with feeling! Thank you to the following people who reviewed: _

_viggomaniac, Lilandriel, Nasuada Moon, Haldir's Heart and Soul (I love that name, by the way), and slipknotgirl012345678. _

_Hannon-Le Mellyn-nín. _

* * *

Unbeknownst to his sons, Elrond _was _thinking of making Aragorn a permanent fixture in their home. After all, the child was now an orphan, and he needed to be kept safe.

Where safer than Imladris? Over the many passing years, Elrond had sheltered many of Elros's descendents. But Elrond wanted to keep Aragorn here not only because he was a descendant of Elros, but because of the change he had rendered in the twins.

It seemed that his sons were becoming quite attached to the mortal child.

As was he.

Glancing down at the bed; he saw that Aragorn was now fast asleep, the pain erased from his face. The potent herbs in the tea had worked quickly.

"So my sons," he spoke quietly, even though there was no fear of waking the sleeping child.

"Have you thought of what will become of him?"

The twins glanced at each other.

"Actually, _ada_, we promised his mother that we would keep him safe. That would be easier if he stayed here in Imladris." Elrohir spoke.

Elrond nodded, as he fought not to smile at Elrohir's obvious meaning. "Indeed it would be."

"After all, he is the future King of Gondor. The future of mankind. He needs protection." Elladan added.

"So he will get it. In our family." Elrond said softly.

The twins stared at him, their mouths agape. Then their dark eyes began to shine simultaneously with happiness.

"Are you serious _ada_? You truly mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. But for his protection, I believe we shall report that Aragorn perished alongside with Arathorn and Gilrean. And we shall call him Estel, if he is willing."

"Estel? Hope?" Elladan asked curiously.

"Yes. As he is, after all, the last hope for the race of mankind."

But looking at his twins now, Elrond knew that was not the foremost reason. It was because of the expressions on his sons' face, warmth, love, everything that had been absent since they had found Celebrían, so terribly beaten in the yrch den. Since she had sailed for Valinor.

Estel indeed would indeed be a fitting name. As he was not just the hope for mankind, but he had brought it back to Elrond's family as well.

Looking at Elrohir and Elladan, who had once again taken up the seats next to Aragorn's bed, and was holding the child's hands.

* * *

_One Week Later:_

At first, Aragorn was curious as to be called by another name, but to their surprise, he caught on almost immediately to their intentions.

He simply stared at them with his silver eyes that had seen far more than a child his age should. "Because I am…" he struggled briefly with the name. "Isildur's heir? My parents were always scared because of that; always moving. My father said we would be hunted constantly."

Elrond felt a sharp pang of sadness as he looked down at Aragorn. The poor child had never had the chance to experience any kind of childhood at all. His entire life had been comprised of constant running, hiding, and fighting.

Elrond sat on the bed beside him, as the child was still confined there until his strength returned. "Yes, _pen-nîn tithen_, I'm afraid that is the case."

The boy looked up at the Elf Lord with his silver eyes, much too old for his years. "What did Isildur do that was so terrible that made the yrch hunt us all our lives?"

The Elf hesitated. He could not tell Aragorn about Isildur and the ring, not now. The child was much too young to bear that burden.

So he shook his head. "Someday, when you are older, I shall tell you. But at the moment, you are too young to understand."

Aragorn looked like he was going to argue; but then gave up.

Elrond smiled. "So it is fine with you if we call you Estel?"

The child, after a moment, hesitantly returned the smile. The first smile he had given since had woken up. It was small, and there was sorrow in it, but it was genuine. And it warmed Elrond's heart to see it.

"Yes, Estel is fine. I like it."

"It means-"  
"Hope," Aragorn interjected. "My parents…" he paused, pain flaring in his silver eyes. "My parents taught me Elvish, as we were often among them."

Elrohir, whom of the three elves possessed the softest heart, careful of his still-healing injuries, gently hugged the boy. "Your parents were wonderful people, _pen-nîn tithen_. Elladan and I knew them well, as we often hunted with your father."

Aragorn… Estel, looked up at him, silver eyes glimmering with tears threatening to overflow. "Will you tell me about it? That is…" he hesitated. "Until I have to go."

For Elrond had not told Estel that he intended to adopt him yet. He had planned on waiting until the child had recovered, but at the heartbreaking look of sorrow in those eyes… _Elros's eyes _he thought. His twin brother resembled this little boy so closely it was startling.

"Estel, how would you like to live with us? Be part of our family?" Elrond looked questioningly at the small human boy who had completely captured his family's hearts, and who begun to do what he had began to think was impossible. Heal the twin's aching, tatteredsouls.

Those adorable eyes widened, stared first at Elrond before flicking to Elrohir and Elladan, before settling back on Elrond. Disbelief was written clearly across the little human's face.

Elrond had to fight back laughter.

"Really?" Estel looked at Elf Lord, at the twins, then back to Elrond. The disbelief warred with hope on the child's face.

"Of course. That is, if it fine with you?" Elrond asked, keeping his voice serious.

"Yes. I-I think I would like that," he hesitantly glanced at the twins. "Would you tell me a story about my father now… _saes."_

The twins nodded. "Of course. Lay back, and we shall tell you all about-"

Elladan paused, reconsidering as he looked at his father. He smiled, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Well, perhaps not _all _of our exploits with Arathorn. Some of them are not fit for your young ears to hear. And the others I know if my _ada _ever finds out, he will skin Elrohir and I alive."

Elrond's eyebrow rose in question.

Watching them, Estel laughed without thinking.

Horrified, he clapped his hand over his mouth.

Why on Arda was he laughing? His parents were _dead_, and he was laughing.

As if reading his thoughts, Elrohir took his hand. "It is okay to laugh Estel. Your parents would want you to be happy." he said gently.

"But-"

"I know _pen-nîn tithen. _It is very hard, and you feel guilty. But you should not," Elrohir smiled, placing a hand on top of Estel's curly head. "Now let's get on with those stories, shall we?"

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**

_**(Probably only one more chapter left)**_

* * *

**_Elvish:_**

**_Ada- Dad_**

**_Imladris- Rivendell_**

**_Estel- Hope_**

_**pen-nîn tithen- My little one**_

**_Saes- Please_**

****

****

****


	4. Chapter 4 Family

_**A/N: **Okay, I think this will be the final chapter for this story… (smiles) But yes, Haldir's Heart and Soul, I do have a follow-up already in the works. (I try get a lot of work on them before I post 'em, otherwise I have a tendency not to finish) But anyway, for the last time, Hannon-le for all of the reviews. To all that reviewed:_

_viggomaniac, Lilandriel, Nasuada Moon, Haldir's Heart and Soul, slipknotgirl012345678, and kanefire. Thank you all for your kind words. If it wasn't for you, I would have stopped posting after Chapter One. _

_So to make a long story short, you guysare incredible, and I hope that when my second fic is posted, you all willreturn to read it. _

_And I know this is most likely getting redundant, but Hannon-le Mellyn-nín._

* * *

Night had long fallen upon the House of Elrond, but cheerful voices could still be heard inside. 

"_-_And so that is why, Estel, your father ended up dumping a pail of water that had been specially colored red with herbs… not on us, but on another elf. Who was quite unhappy about whole situation. Especially as it turned his hair, which he is quite proud of, although he will never admit it, a lovely shade of crimson for nearly a month." Elladan said, stretching out his lean frame carefully on the bed, on the left side, as Elrohir was already perched on the right.

Estel laughed softly, both at the image of his father dumping a mixture on the head of an elf, resulting in the poor elf having red-hair, _and _at the sight of Lord Elrond.

He was looking at the twins, his mouth quirked into a strange shape, and his left eyebrow was arched high.

So Estel laughed, despite the fact that he missed his parents desperately, and even as he laughed, was fighting back tears.

He bit his lip, and cast out his mind for another subject.

"Who was the elf?"

"Hmmm?" Elladan asked absently. He had nearly slipped off to sleep, sitting here, quiet and content, with his the newest member of his family.

"The elf whose hair my father colored? Who was he?"

The twins grinned simultaneously. "Ah. _He_ is a old friend of ours. He's nearly our age, though a few years younger," Elladan leaned in confidentially "We love to tease him about that, being an elfling. You'll meet him soon, as he is here often, and I'm sure you'll get along great," Elladan frowned as he reflected a moment. "In fact, I bet you'll get along too well. He'll be enlisting you to help him prank us."

Estel frowned, as patience was a virtue he had yet to learn. "You still have not told me his name."

The twins laughed. "Legolas! His name is Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood."

Elrond nodded. "Perhaps tomorrow we can even send a message to Mirkwood and see if Legolas can be spared from his duties for a visit."

Estel's silver eyes lit up. "He is a wood-elf? I have always wanted to meet one. Will he like me Dan?"

The elder twin looked at him curiously. "Dan?"

The little boy blushed slightly. "That is what I have been calling you in my head. It is short for Elladan," he looked anxiously at the elf. "You do notmind, do you?"

Elladan shook his head, feeling an overwhelming wave of warmth, and yes, lovepass over him for this child.

_He is going to be my little brother, Elf or not. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is never harmed again._

Even though, in his heart, he knew that promise was fruitless, as Estel was the heir to the throne of Gondor.

Danger would stalk him at every turn, but that didn't mean Elladan wouldn't try to keep his new _tithen muindor_ safe.

To Estel's earlier question, he replied. "He will love you, Estel."

On the other side of the bed, Elrohir grinned at Estel. "What about me?DoI notget a nick-name as well?"

"Ro." Estel replied without hesitation.

Elrohir smiled, and wrapped his arm gently around the child. "Hannon-le Estel. It is a wonderful nickname," he smiled mischievously at his father. "Now what to call-"

"For the moment, he can me whatever he wishes to call me," Elrond interrupted.

_But in time, I hope that he comes to call me ada._

* * *

**The End (for now)**

* * *

**_Elvish:_**

**_Tithen muindor- Little brother_**

**_Ada- Dad_**


End file.
